Cleaners for cleansing the skin of humans are known in the art. Likewise, it is known to combine premeasured amounts of cleaners with articles such as pouches or flexible carrier sheets.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,938,888 to Kiefer et al. discloses a detergent sheet, comprising an alkyl polyglycoside and a detergency builder impregnated into a flexible substrate. The detergent formulation disclosed in Kiefer et al., however, is harsh and unsuitable for prolonged contact with human skin. Generally, the detergent sheets disclosed in the prior art contain detergents or other ingredients which irritate the skin.
A particularly useful and cost-effective cleaner impregnated towel is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,698,475 to Vlasblom.
It would be desirable to develop an improved cleaner impregnated towel which is mild in contact with human skin, and which delivers copious quantities of stable foam.